Tired of Sorries
by Stun04
Summary: Anyone else tired of Kate screwing around with the hearts of two of the islands most gorgeous men? Well Jack and Sawyer are tired of it as well. Its even Jate and Skate friendly in an odd kind of way.


Ok so this story is a bit of a guilty pleasure, so its ok if you read it and maybe perhaps even like it. Even though the female half of your fave ship Jate or Skate is about to get made fun of its ok to secretly smile inside even though on the outside you have to show unwavering support to your ship. So here it is, what happens when Jack and Sawyer have had enough? And by the way this isn't slash, sorry if you were hoping it is though.

**TIRED OF SORRIES**

"I'm so sorry Sawyer" Kate said crying her eyes out as he confronted her once again on her wavering behavior towards him. He also came to the conclusion that when Kate was bawling her eyes out she wasn't all that attractive. He looked up at Jack who was leaning on a tree looking rather bored. Noticing Sawyer's look he put his hands up.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't know she was going to dump you for me, trust me I never asked for her to do it" he was interrupted by a choked sob coming from Kate.

"I'm sorry Jack I never meant to hurt you either, please stop being angry with me" she pleaded and Sawyer rolled his eyes.

Jack moved away from the tree and shook his head at Kate and then looked at Sawyer. "It's always 'I'm sorry' with her. I swear she apologizes for everything except if you ask her what she's sorry for I don't think she can give a straight answer. Anyways Kate, it's cool apology accepted yada yada but as for the whole being together part it's really not going to work out. Sorry" he said and with a nod to the two he walked off.

Sawyer watched stunned as Kate turned off the waterworks as quickly as she turned them on.

"Sawyer I see where I was wrong and you and I do belong together." She said rubbing her hand along his arm. Sawyer looked at her and for the first time saw her for what she was. He used to think they were one in the same, now he saw that was completely untrue. He may have been a ruthless conman but Kate was an utter nutjob.

"Sorry sweetcheeks" he said, backing away from her. "Uh look I think Doc has a point all forgiven and let's just call it a day ok?" He watched as Kate's face scrunched up into an ugly cry and she started sobbing and he couldn't help think it sounded like she was coughing up a hairball. He looked around and decided to make a break for it. Backing away slowly he managed to sneak behind a tree and then head back towards camp. He shook his head as he entered the beach wondering what the hell he had been thinking. He had thought he truly loved her but perhaps when she started to cry during sex he should have seen that she was a bit off her rocker. Oh well problem solved and done he managed to escape the insanity she probably would have unleased on him. He looked up and saw Jack talking to Claire and laughing. Hell even old Jacko had managed to escape Kate's claws. Part of him felt better about that, Kate was ready to leave him for Jack and he had felt satisfaction knowing Jack wasn't at all interested. It would have sucked if Jack had taken her up on her offer and he would have been forced to see them together day in and out. He went to his newest hiding spot and grabbed a couple items and then went looking for Jack. He found him sitting on the sand looking out at the ocean. He held up one of the objects in his hand into Jack's line of sight and watched as the doctor chuckled.

"Where the hell did these come from? And how are they cold?" Jack asked looking at the bottle of beer in his hand appreciatively.

"I have my ways" Sawyer said with a chuckle as he sat near him.

"So did you take her back?" Jack asked his voice lacking any bitterness just filled with curiosity.

"Oh good lord no" Sawyer said taking a swig of beer. "That woman needs serious professional help" he said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah I tend to attract those types." Jack said with a rueful smile taking another swig of beer. Thinking back over his past conquests he probably should have seen a big blinking light over Kate that flashed psycho stay away.

"I bet you got all the yuppie woman throwing themselves at you" Sawyer said with a roll of the eyes, he seriously doubted Jack had all that many problems in the women department.

Jack smiled, "Well my first wife cheated on me when she realized my job was as good as a mistress. I kissed a patient whose dad had just died, slightly unstable there. I hooked up with a tattoo artist from Phuket who turned out to be really nuts and then of course there's Kate. I mean seriously I'm a single, rich somewhat good looking doctor I shouldn't be having these problems" he said with a joking grin and Sawyer snorted into his beer.

"I had one worth keeping once" Sawyer said looking at the sand. "We have a daughter and everything but I was too stupid to hang onto her and let go of my foolish pride. Oh well, now it doesn't help the women on this hellhole seem to keep dropping like flies." Sawyer said thinking of Shannon, Ana Lucia, Libby and Niki.

"They do don't they?" Jack said looking up as if it just dawned on him how many women had died.

"Seriously all we have left is Claire, Sun and Rose." Sawyer said and Jack chuckled.

"Well that sucks cause Claire's my sister, Sun is married and honestly Rose scares me when she yells." Jack said and Sawyer's mouth dropped open.

"Claire's your sister?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I swear you do learn interesting things when being held captive by the Others." Jack said with another swig from his beer.

"That means there's a chance Charlie could be your brother in law one day." They both looked at each other and then over to Charlie who was following Claire around like a puppy.

"Shit" Jack muttered. He then looked and saw his beer was empty before he could say anything Sawyer handed him another. Jack looked at him strangely but then thought better of looking the gift horse in the mouth.

"Then again mamacita and I could hook up, you know I'd be a cool brother in law." Sawyer said grinning.

"True" Jack said. "If you hurt her I'd have to slit your throat open." he said with a friendly tone.

"Fair enough" Sawyer said with an accepting nod they clinked bottles together and both laughed.

"Plus you know there are other women on this island besides, Claire, Sun and Rose" Jack said his attention caught by something towards the tents. Sawyer glanced over and saw Juliet bending down to pick something up while wearing tight shorts. Even he had to admit for a woman who once threatened to kill him, the view wasn't all bad. He looked back at Jack.

"So you and Juju huh? You do know she's an evil Other right?" he asked thinking of the recordings Locke gave him.

"Oh yeah" Jack said with a wave of his hand but then gave a mischievous smile, "But she's hot" he said with a shrug and Sawyer chuckled.

"I'll give you that one, just make sure you don't wake up to find her standing over you with a chain saw wearing a mask."

"I will definitely take that into consideration." Jack said with a mock salute.

"So tell me about this Naomi chick" Sawyer said with a leer. "I mean if we're going to lose woman left and right it seems only fair that some should start falling out of the sky." This was answered by Jack letting out a loud bark of laughter.

"I actually have no clue about her" Jack said. "I'm not allowed near her because I'm no longer in the loop" he said with a shake of his head.

"Well why didn't you say so Doc, welcome to the outer ring, we have meetings once a week and sometimes we even have cake and coffee afterwords." Sawyer said. "I say we go check this Naomi out I mean there is always the chance of Juju going defective on you, you need a back up plan." Sawyer said.

"What if you want her?" Jack said with a grin.

"Funny thing about that, I can't but help but think how nice mamacita looks today" he said with a big smile. Jack just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What?" Sawyer asked pretending to be offended. "Me or Charlie, come on man you have to pick a side." They walked towards Hurley's tent to sneak a peek at the mysterious Naomi while laughing.

Meanwhile down the ways Kate stood watching the two with her sad pouty face on as she realized she lost both men. She whimpered to herself but then had a thought. She wondered what Sayid was up to and if he was alone.

Ok so there it is you can either like it, hate or pretend to do either one. As for the comments on Kate's attractiveness when crying, that has no bearing on Evangeline Lily's acting or looks cause seriously I would trade bodies with her anyday. So don't take offense to that. So please review you know you want to and don't worry I take good and bad reviews what can I say I'm an attention whore.


End file.
